


With You, I Have Meaning

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han and his fiancé sit at the beach in early springtime. The little, domestic moments between the pair remind Jumin just why he wants to tether himself to her forever.
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	With You, I Have Meaning

“I wish the weather would stay like this more often,” Jumin said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“I know,” said the young woman beside him. “It’s so nice. Though the water is still cold.” She crossed her legs beneath her, her shoes tossed off somewhere behind them. The two of them sat on a large towel, a thin blanket tossed over their legs. The beach around them was quiet. 

Jumin’s feet poked out of the blanket and he buried his toes into the loose sand, his arms behind him supporting his weight. The young woman beside him leaned against his shoulder, her frayed strands of hair catching in the wind. 

She brought her knees up to her chest, the chill of the spring beach’s breeze sent goosebumps down her skin. She curled up closer to the young man, seeking his warmth. He leaned his upper body towards her, his eyes lowering to her curling form. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers resting on the hard bones that were his hips. 

The sand was chilled yet Jumin still dug his toes and fingers through it, the softness of it oddly comforting. On his lips sat a faint smile. Jumin flicked his toes upwards and up came the seashell he felt only moments ago. Leaning over, he plucked it out of the sand, gave it a little shake, and admired its delicate shape. It was slightly chipped but it would suffice. 

Jumin held the shell in the palm of his hand and held it low to the young woman against him. She opened her eyes and lifted her head off his shoulder. Picking it up with careful fingers, she smiled. What an adorable little gift.

“Thank you,” she said. 

Jumin sat up, his fingers falling away from the cocoon they’d built in the sand to find their place against her side. She closed her fist on the shell and held it against her chest. 

“Do you think the weather will be this nice for our wedding?” Jumin asked. His foot slid up and down the sand mindlessly, stirring up a steady growing pile. 

“No,” she said sternly. “I think it will rain and be absolutely miserable.”

Jumin’s foot froze as he gave her a look. 

“A joke,” she added. She folded her legs beneath her, adjusting the blanket to cover herself better. The sun was warm, but the wind was bone-chilling. 

“Not a very funny one,” Jumin said jokingly, his lips perking up at the corners. 

“You’re one to talk. You tell bland jokes. Tasteless!” She bit back her laugh.

“You laugh at my jokes.” Jumin raised an eyebrow before bringing a hand up to his scalp, holding his tousled hair in place.

“I laugh because I think you’re funny and I love you.” The young woman settled into a quiet seriousness and sat the seashell on the blanket beside her before grabbing his other hand, holding its warmth.

His hands were significantly larger and far more rougher than hers. His slender fingers instinctively curled around hers, holding her hand sweetly. 

Jumin cracked a smile before bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it as delicately as he could. The softness that was her skin was precious to him. She was a living treasure.

“I’m so grateful you love me,” he began, matching her seriousness. “I only hope to have that love forever.” Jumin brought her hand up to cup the side of his face. Immediately, her thumb began to make slow movements against his cheek. 

She turned to face him, her knees grazing his leg. His hair had fallen back into his eyes, the wind blowing from behind him picked up its speed steadily. Her hand slid down his face to cup his neck, her chin resting on the shelf of his shoulder. 

“There is no one but you,” she said just loud enough for him to hear. Jumin’s eyelids lowered, his lips curving unknowingly. There was something about the simple, domestic moments that touched his heart the deepest. 

It would only be a matter of time before they married. It was a comforting thought; to love someone  _ so  _ much and  _ so _ deeply you’d tie yourself to them forever. It was a bond Jumin wanted more than anything.

Jumin’s eyes followed the sand down to the water where the tide was beginning to go out. The sun would set soon and they’d return to their car, holding each other close for warmth. 

He smiled to himself, feeling her weight leaning on him for support. He couldn’t envision himself with anyone else. 

The quiet moments like this reminded Jumin exactly why he wanted to marry her. It was a question he got often, and he always answered the same. He loved her. What more was there to it? But moments like this made his heart swell. He felt a sense of belonging by her side. No matter where she was, she was home. She could laugh with him and love him all the more. There was no sense of awkwardness or uncomfortableness in the air between them. Only familiarity. They belonged by each other’s sides. 

Without her, Jumin felt as if he had no shape. He was simply water lapping at the shore, yearning for something more. With her, he had become the rippled tides that kissed the sand, leaving its marks for all to see. He had become something so much more with her. 

She shaped him with kindness. Loving one another brought their lives together. Not only had Jumin found the love of his life, but perhaps a companion like no other as well. 

Jumin turned his body into hers, wrapping his arms around her to shield her from the wind.

Without you, he thought, I am just a man. With you, I have shape, meaning, and perseverance. You gave me a breath of life. Now, I can breath beneath the riptides of the ocean that is this life. 

And with a kiss, Jumin closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the whistling wind. Here, in this desolate place, he could lose himself. His thoughts wandering to a place where only they existed. He pressed his lips against her head and let his senses take over. 

Here, their hearts could swim together as one.


End file.
